


Please, contact your eyes to me

by agentemind



Category: Block B
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Related, M/M, Non AU, Realization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo un segundo después, sus nudillos todavía tocándose entre sus cuerpos, como si no hubiera pasado nada y Jiho dejó de reír al sentir ese calor desaparecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, contact your eyes to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> Culpa de [este gif](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/f6/e2/53/f6e2539fdc18793751c0c1bcbf6a9738.jpg) y de su manía de tocarse todo el tiempo, tbh.  
> Título de 뒤돌아봐 (Turn around) de Zico y Kyung.

Se da cuenta cuando nota el frío del aire acondicionado acariciarle la palma de la mano con un cosquilleo muy diferente al que podía sentir hasta entonces. Tiene las yemas de los dedos congeladas y, aunque las mangas de su chaqueta le cubren la mitad de la mano, hacía un segundo todavía le envolvía un calor que nada tenía que ver con algodón.

Ni siquiera tiene que mirar hacia él para saber que Kyung no está haciéndolo tampoco.

Están grabando para la V app y Kyung estaba contando algo sobre el rodaje del videoclip del último single de Block B, concentrado en sí mismo, como siempre. Jiho había dejado de escucharle desde que empezó a reírse, recordando el incidente de Jaehyo como si estuviese sucediendo en ese momento y sin darse cuenta le había cogido la mano cuando la vio acercarse a él. Como un acto reflejo.

Un segundo la mano de Kyung estaba moviéndose, sin la menor intención de tocarle, gesticulando como parte de su interpretación de las aventuras en la nieve de sus compañeros, y al siguiente estaba envuelta entre sus dedos y la manga de su chaqueta, quieta, sin ofrecer resistencia alguna, como si el simple hecho de sentir el contacto le hubiera quitado su voluntad o su expresividad.

Como si Kyung estuviera aceptando el gesto con la naturalidad de quien está acostumbrado a ello.

Ambos se soltaron al mismo tiempo un segundo después, sus nudillos todavía tocándose entre sus cuerpos, como si no hubiera pasado nada y Jiho dejó de reír al sentir ese calor desaparecer.

Nunca lo había pensado, ni siquiera con el fanfiction, ni los vídeos de las fans, ni los cientos de gifs que aparecían por cada red social que pisaba. No pensaba en cómo se movía a su alrededor, cómo reaccionaba a sus movimientos o lo cerca o lejos que se sentaba de él en entrevistas, en el estudio, en su casa, hubiera cámaras o no. No quería que la percepción de otros cambiase nada sobre él y ello se extendía a cómo actuaba con sus amigos. Si quería comportarse como un niño, lo haría aunque distorsionase su imagen o cambiase la opinión que el mundo tenía sobre él. Su libertad era suya y de nadie más.

Pero ahora está en pie entre Kyung y Minhyuk y de repente es consciente de que su hombro roza el de Kyung cada vez que se mueve pero no el de Minhuyk, que no recuerda la última vez que le ha tocado sin que significase nada.

Kyung le señala, girando sobre sí mismo y dejando que su brazo llegue a tocarle el pecho al hacerlo. Su mano se queda ahí cuando Kyung vuelve a dirigirse a la cámara y Jiho es incapaz de hacer nada más que sonreír en dirección a la lente, juntar sus manos para evitar que su cuerpo decida por sí mismo y asentir con la cabeza a lo que sea que Kyung esté diciendo como si no echase de menos el calor en sus dedos y la paz en su mente.


End file.
